


Letters To Frankie

by KostraKitty



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KostraKitty/pseuds/KostraKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard have not spoken since the ending of the Black Parade and Gerard can't take it anymore. So, he writes him a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters To Frankie

**Author's Note:**

> These are a series of short letters exchanged between Frank and Gerard these are not real it's all fake to my knowledge

Dear Frank, This letter is very well overdue, and we both know that. It's been months since we have last spoken, months since I even attempted to call. Right now if I am honest, this is really the only way that I can attempt to speak to you. It's too hard to hear your voice after everything that has happened.I am afraid to hear your voice broken and damaged, because if I heard you like that I know i would run right back to you. And right now, that is all i want to do. 

I am completely broken, and I can not even begin to think about your feelings in all of this. Its too hard to know that I hurt you. That I'm the reason for all of your hurt. I'm the one that said we needed to end it. Its my fault that right now that I'm in California and a continent away from you. That your not just right in the next city ten minutes away. It's my fault that I'm here with someone other than you. And it feels so unnatural. And I'm realizing all of this now, that I had made a huge mistake in leaving you. 

This ring on my finger should be matching to yours. You should be here with me, watching horrors movies and reading comics together. Just like old times .it should be you that I'm sharing a bed with. But it's not, and it's hard for me to grasp that.

I know you told me not to contact you for a while, that you needed a break from everything for just a while. You needed a break from the band and more importantly me. I have no idea how your doing, or handling things. All i know is that you started a band and i really hope that it's just a side project for you. I can't stand to see you leave the band over this, over something that i caused.

I just want you to know Frankie that I do love you. And I do miss you, more than I have ever missed anyone before. It hurts to be away from you Frank, I can't take it anymore, I really can't. I need you, Frankie I made a mistake. I promise I will never hurt you like that again. I can't stand to see you cry one more time. I cant stand to be away from you. I'm not asking for promises from you, I'm not asking you for anything Frank other than think to give me another chance... Iwon't disappoint you again. Please contact me in some way. 

With all my heart,

Gee


End file.
